


Imperium

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: Prompt: Imperium. Word Limit: 500max. Beyond The Veil Discord Artober Prompt, Day Three.As a Dalish, Kita knows to be wary of anyone from the Imperium, unless she wants to spend the rest of her days as a slave. When she finds out that the note in Redcliffe, warning her of danger, is from a Magister, there's a certain irony about the whole situation that she can't help but find suspicious.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus & Female Inquisitor, Dorian Pavus & Female Lavellan
Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954147
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Imperium

It wasn't the fact that Dorian was a magister, a powerful mage, that made Kita suspicious of him. Frankly, she couldn't care less.

No, what made her suspicious was that he was from Tevinter. Magister, Altus, or otherwise.

Every Dalish clan knew that you didn't travel close to the Imperium unless you wanted to be captured and sold as a slave, and that was in a best-case scenario, so when she was slipped a note warning her that she was in danger, she couldn't help but laugh.

None of her companions found the warning amusing, but Kita had to grin. She'd been in danger her whole life. From Shems, from Templars, from Demons.

In Redcliffe, she was in danger from members of the Imperium who would sooner see her cleaning their floors than casting spells, but she realised it was a kindness on the part of the note sender to warn her, and so she went to the Chantry.

Only to be faced with another bloody Magister. Altus. Whatever he wanted to be called, a mage from the Imperium.

Dorian was flashy, flirty, and it was all a mask for how bloody powerful he was. She could feel his magic crackling through the air as he cast, and prayed to the creators this was not a magister she would have to face in a fight. She suspected that he'd have been less than willing to broadcast his abilities if only the rift hadn't dumped half a dozen demons on his head.

Even more suspicious was that the man already had a plan for confronting Alexius. Kita wanted nothing more than to tell him where he could shove his plan. That she had no intention of trusting him, when he could turn on them all and leave her and her companions to the mercy of the Imperium, but she had nothing better to offer.

Kita was tense as a Dalish bow when they walked into Redcliffe Castle, and a chill went up her spine when the guards tried to separate her from her companions.

"They go where I go," she had said, and when she'd glanced at Dorian she was surprised to see him give a slight nod of approval. Surprised, but relieved, and something in her gut softened towards the man.

She still didn't quite trust him though.

At least, not until Alexius attempted to erase her from time, and Dorian flung himself into the path of the spell to protect her.

Until he was her only source of aid in a world destroyed.

Not until he told her, he would protect her as though she were some incapable child.

It might have taken her a year into the future, and simultaneously less than a moment to see it but Dorian wasn't a Magister or an Altus, and it didn't matter that his home was the Imperium.

He was family.


End file.
